Crimson Black Bird
by Pyro Yuki
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is without a doubt, the best cop in New York. There is no case he can't handle...until now. Itachi is on a new case that changes everything. As events unfold, Itachi realizes that he is putting his career on the line...as well as his own life and the lives of others too. Blood will be split, and Itachi's humanity will be tested. (Rated T for violence and language)
1. Chapter 1: Another Case Closed

**Crimson**** Black bird**

**By Pyro Yuki**

**Itachi's story begins! Please read, follow, or review!**

**Not done with the new chapter in my ****The Dishonored Raven, the Fox that Never Was, & the Man that Wept (Or DRFNMW for short)**

"**." Are words, Italics are thoughts.**

**Rated T for language and violence. May become M at the end.**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Friday, the 13****th****…**

The night was like any other in New York- loud. Taxi cars as well as other cats were in the normal traffic for a Friday night. Cars honked at ignorant passing shoppers that got in their way. No superstition was stopping the New Yorkers tonight.

However, one man on the streets was springing through the people into the darker alley-ways. A hoody covered his face, but he was shoving people away as he passed them. Whatever his reason, it was not his lucky day.

He ran up to the silver-wire fence, gripping it and making it rattle violently.

"Shit! Lord Jashin! Don't do this to me!"

"Mr. Hidan the Ripper, it's over for you," a deep voice behind him made the man's eyes widen in terror as he turned. A tall black haired pale skinned man in an officer's uniform under a dark long coat.

"H-Hey! Look man, those chicks knew what they were getting into!" He tried to save himself.

The black haired officer's intense gaze never wavered. Years of experience taught him not to.

"Those ladies knew that you would rape them, and then cut their bodies up for your cult's ritual?"

Hidan bit his lip, and then smiled twistedly.

"It's all in the name of my God, Lord Jashin. I don't expect a non-believer to understand his ways."

"Whatever I believe in, I can't let you run free." The officer held up a pair of handcuffs and a gun.

"Will you come quietly, or do I need to shoot you?"

Hidan held out his hands in submission, something that mildly surprised the officer. Maybe he was a madman.

"Itachi Uchiha, is it? The most famous cop in New York, right?" Hidan asked as Itachi cuffed him behind his back.

"I didn't realize I was so popular with you criminals."

"Are you kidding? Every gang member's mother knows about you. The relentless Itachi Uchiha. The kiddos think you're a real-like Batman," Hidan chuckled. Itachi didn't answer and took him a few streets back to his parked police car.

"…Itachi," Hidan's voice grew serious after they both got into the police car.

Itachi began to drive back to his station. His black eyes wandered to the rear-view mirror briefly.

"Not that I like you or anything, but I've been hearing things…about you."

Itachi waited for him to continue passively. Hidan stared at him through the wire screen. "They say that someone out there is plotting to take you down."

"Oh yeah? Just how exactly?" He sounded neither worried nor surprised. Like he was indulging a child and not a grown serial killer.

"Hell if I know! I've just been hearin' the rumors. Just thought you should know."

"And why would an insane murderer like you care for someone like me?"

"To see if that face of yours had any human emotion in it, of course. But the Crimson Black Bird prevails…" Hidan sighed, disappointed in Itachi's reaction to his news. He liked to see other's emotions. It stirred him.

But he didn't see Itachi's grip on the steering wheel tighten till his knuckles were white.

_How does a killer in New York know my nickname?_

* * *

**~Chapter End~**

It's short, but I think it's a good start to Itachi's story. Please continue to read and follow!

Edit~ Ops! My mistake. Jashin not Jaken


	2. Chapter 2: The Office

**Crimson ****Black Bird**

**By Pyro Yuki**

**Characters are different than original plot. For example, Nagato is Pain/Pein in this story.**

**This chapter is a bit longer.**

**"." Are words, Italics are thoughts.**

**Rated T for language and violence. May become M at the end.**

**All original characters and story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Office_

"Good work, Itachi! As usual," The five month intern greeted the man with a smile. Itachi didn't offer one back.

"Shikamaru, he was in South Erros Street. Not the Suna neighborhood," He scolded.

Shikamaru looked surprised. "He was there for half a week though. He usually stays in one place for about a week-"

"You mean to tell me that you had this brat track me?! Son of a bitch!" Hidan started to yell and struggle in his handcuffs, wanting to kill the young but promising intern.

Itachi stopped him and walked away with him. He shoved Hidan into a holding cell and locked it. He left the room to finish the paper work on his desk. He had to file Hidan's profile.

As he was writing, a woman with robin eggshell hair tied up in a bun approached him.

"Finishing the paperwork?" She asked him.

"Almost done, Miss Konan." He answered without looking up at her.

"When you're done, the boss wants to see you."

That made Itachi look up at her. "What could he want? If he just wants the file-"

"I don't pretend to know what my husband wants, Itachi. Just go see him yourself." And with that, Konan turned and walked back to her office.

Itachi stared after her then gathered up the files he thought he'd need. He stood up and headed for his boss's office. He passed the genius intern, Shikamaru, chatting up with Temari, a lovely but ferocious officer. Only Shikamaru could get her to smile.

He stopped and knocked on his boss's door.

"Come in, Itachi."

Itachi opened the door and his first sight into the room was a bright haired man behind a big desk.

"Captain Nagato," he nodded respectfully. The Captain didn't move.

Captain Nagato had the brightest hair in New York that Itachi knew of, and an intelligent mind to much. He never talked too much, but that was fine with Itachi. He was also known as "The Ginger Hitman" or "The Orange Pain" in his youth. But he took a desk job as he got older. His wife, Konan, was his Chief Assistant.

"The 'Hidan the Ripper' case closed?"

"I just finished. Here's the file," Itachi answered and placed his files on the desk. Captain Nagato leafed through them briefly before closing them and looked at him with his ever serious look.

"Well done as usual, Itachi. It was a good choice to transfer you from San Francisco."

Itachi didn't answer. He knew that he wasn't transferred normally like any other cop. He wasn't transferred to live closer to his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. That was just a cover-up excuse. He was transferred because he was **FEARED** by his California superiors. Why else would he get transferred to the other side of America?

"Itachi, there's another case I want you to take." Captain Nagato broke the silence.

"Yes, sir?" Itachi didn't show it, but he was surprised. Normally, there was at least one day lapse before he started a new case.

"I know it's sudden, but there is a case that has been brought to my attention. Only you can do this one, Itachi." Captain Nagato bent down and pulled a file up onto his desk.

"You have five minutes to look over this file."

"Why?"

"Because a live witness is in the next room."

Itachi opened the file and gazed over it. It had a couple photos: Shadowy figures fleeing the scene of a few dead bodies and burning buildings. Not many photos and the ones that were in the file were terrible.

But on each one, it had a symbol made from the blood of the victims.

"That's their gang's symbol. They leave those so we know they did it."

"What are they called? What is this?

"A Leaf. They call themselves 'The Blood-Leaf' gang. We have no idea how many members they have either."

"How come the news isn't all over this? Victims…burning buildings…"

"It's being paid to cover up. We need to do this quietly. New York can't become a gangster's paradise. That's why you are chosen to do this. You'll have all our resources. If you need back-up-"

"I'll be fine without back-up." Itachi interrupted as he read over the file.

_A gang never heard of before. No survivors. Barely any photos. No number count on how many there are. Has killed thirteen people on record…motive is most likely just for popularity…No survivors…_

"Why is there a survivor in the next room?" He asked him out loud.

"That's what I want to know. A little girl was kept alive while her mother, father, pets even, were slaughtered? And she made running right into our station the second she got away. Something is up." Captain Nagato's dark eyes gleamed.

"They kept her alive to get our attention?"

"Most likely. Go interrogate her. Find out her story. There might be something she knows that could help the case."

Itachi nodded and left the room with the file and a pen. He walked to the nearest Interrogation room and knocked on the door before opening it.

A child, probably less than 10 years of age, was shaking in one of the chairs, holding her arms close to her chest. Her hair and clothing were dirty and her emerald green eyes were wide but hollow. She looked at him with a start.

"Sakura Haruno, I am police officer Itachi Uchiha. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you some questions."

* * *

Chapter 2 End

**Sakura Haruno was the only known survivor of the Blood-Leaf Gang, but what purpose do they have of her?**

**Itachi finds out in the next chapter.**

_Next Chapter: Broken Innocence of a Cherry Blossom_


End file.
